Picking Up the Pieces
by SarahRoseFics
Summary: Set in 5x08. When Dean breaks up with Rory for good. I invented a character (mine basically) who tells Rory off for all the times she broke Dean's heart. Her name is Sarah (obviously) and she's been Dean's childhood best friend. She pretty much tells Rory what I always wanted to tell her had I been on the show (coz I hate Rory). O/S. DeanxRoryxSarah.


_**A Gilmore Girls O/S**_

 _ **Picking Up the Pieces**_

 _So this is my take on GG final breakup between Dean and Rory_ _. I'm adding a new character of my creation named after me because I always wanted to rip Rory a new one for treating Dean like shit and constantly breaking his heart._

 _ **New Character:**_ _Her name is_ _ **Sarah**_ _(Yep, I'm going with my name here :D ) and she's been Dean's childhood BFF. She's been adopted by Dean's parents after her mother abused her and nearly killed her. Sarah's been in love with Dean since forever and the main reason she became friends with Rory is because Dean loved her and wanted both of his girls to be friends._

 _Dean is single. He didn't marry Lindsay. Lindsay doesn't exist._

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Sarah asked Dean, who seemed to be looking far away. She looked up from her book at him, a frown on her face.

"Dean?" she called out loudly, snapping him out from my somber thought.

"Huh?" he asked, looking somewhat dazed. Her frown deepened and she closed her book.

"Are you okay?" she leaned forward, worry gripping her heart.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He answered, "What were you saying?"

"I asked what are you and Rory doing tonight?" she inquired. Dean sighed.

"I'm supposed to pick her up tonight from her grandparents' house." He answered.

Sarah made a sour face, "Ugh. The grandparents again? What a bunch of stuck-up jerks." She shakes her head, getting riled up over them as always.

"I won't see them. I'll just pick her up and take her someplace nice." He said.

"Oo—kay. Then why do you look like you lost your puppy?" Sarah asked, setting beside him on the couch. He sighed heavily and looked at her. He wanted to tell her something, she knew it—she knew him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then decided not to say anything.

"It's nothing. Hey, I'm going out for a drive and then I'll go pick up Rory."

Sarah checked her watch and frowned.

"It's still early, don't you think?" She asked. He shook his head, and stood up.

"I just need to clear my head." He said. "I'll call you later." He smiled weakly.

Sarah smiled back, but her smile too was weak. She squeezed Dean's hand.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" she asked, staring intently at him. He gave a more sincere smile and nodded.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and left the house.

Sarah looked after him, worry and dread filling her heart.

After Dean got into his car and drove away, she grabbed her phone and called Rory.

"Hey Sarah, how's it hangin'?" Rory asked cheerfully.

"It's all good." Sarah answered, forcing herself not to yell at Rory. She knew that Rory was the reason behind Dean's sadness—she always was. Always had been.

It both broke Sarah's heart and pissed her off.

"So, Dean told me he's picking you up from your grandparents' house tonight." Sarah said coolly. Rory hummed, "Yeah. They're throwing a party, which I'm invited to—but I'll leave with Dean as soon as he gets here." Rory clarified. Sarah nodded.

"Okay. Well, have fun." Sarah said, her left hand clenching into a fist.

"Thanks—" Rory replied, and Sarah heard someone talking in the background.

"Hey, I gotta go now to get ready. Talk to you later okay?"

"Sure thing." Sarah replied.

"Okay, cool. See ya." Rory said.

"See ya." Sarah replied and then both girls hung up.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh and angrily threw her phone on the couch. It hurt her, literally physically hurt her to see Dean's sadness and pain cause by Rory—and as much as she wanted to tell Rory off, as many times as she wanted to confront her about her treatment of Dean, she didn't—out of respect for his wishes of not interfering and because she didn't want to upset Dean any further.

The way Rory has been treating him as of late trumped her crappy treatment of him in the past and it made Sarah sick to her stomach. Sarah shook her head, baffled by Rory's blatant disregard of Dean's love for her. No man would ever love her as much as Dean does and Rory always took his love for granted.

 _'Well, this stops now.'_ Sarah thought. If Rory hurt Dean again tonight, she was going to act on it—she just had to do something.

Sarah planned on calling Dean on the time of his arrival to The Gilmors and make sure everything was alright.

Little did she know—nothing will be alright.

Dean stood, leaning against his truck as he waited for Rory to come out and meet him. He'd been standing for almost twenty minutes passed their time and he could hear her tinkling giggles from inside the house. He looked up at the sky, his eyes getting teary as he realized that this was it—this was the end.

Sarah was right all along. Rory had stopped loving him—he's no longer the perfect one for her. Maybe he never was.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out from his pocket and saw Sarah's name flashing on the screen.

He took a deep breath, counted to five, and then answered.

"Hey." To anyone else, his voice is as normal as always—to Sarah however, she picked up on the quiver of his tone.

"She didn't show up, did she?" Sarah asked, her own voice sad. Dean swallowed.

"I'm ending it, Sarah." Dean decided and Sarah clenched her eyes shut, a stray tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dean. So sorry." Sarah's voice shook with suppressed tears.

"I know." Dean's voice sounded small and it felt like a dagger being stabbed into Sarah's heart.

"Look, I gotta go now. I'll see you at home, okay?" he asked.

"Okay. Be safe." Sarah said.

"Okay. See you later." Dean said, and then hang up. He stood and stared at the front door, waiting for Rory to remember and acknowledge his presence.

It won't be until another fifteen minutes for Rory to remember her date with Dean.

And in these fifteen minutes, Sarah took the drive to The Gilmors, willing to tell Rory what she thinks of her. Once and for all.

Rory finally remembered her date with Dean and quickly put on her shoes and went to the front door, followed by her group of male frat buddies.

She opened the door to find Dean standing by his truck, a somber expression on his face. Dean looked up at her and found her entourage of admirers and at that moment, every thing became clear to him.

This was it. This was the end.

"Dean hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends, they go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring and silly." She said, complete disregard of his obvious pain.

"Is that a new shirt? Cause I like it." She thought her half-assed complement would make him complacent.

 _'Not this time.'_ Dean thought.

"What am I doing here Rory?" Dean asked, his voice broken and his eyes tearful. Rory's body started to stiffen when she realized the way Dean was talking.

"You're picking me up." Rory said. Dean shook his head and was about to talk again when they were both pulled from their talk by the screeching of wheels. They looked behind Dean to find Sarah's Impala parking in The Gilmor's driveway. Sarah got out of the car, anger filling her face.

Dean looked back at Rory, a sardonic smile on his face.

"I don't belong here." He said, "Not anymore." Rory looked on, finally realizing what Dean was saying.

"Do I?" Dean asked, complete sadness overtaking him.

"Dean—" Rory said weakly. Dean stared at her, the ghost of a sad smile on his lips.

"You look good." He said. He gave her a final look, then turned around, got into his truck and drove away, but not before sparing Rory one final sad look.

"Dean, wait." Sarah called after him, her eyes filling with tears. Dean didn't listen—he just drove away. Rory stood frozen in her spot and she looked as Sarah slowly turned around to face her. Rory saw Sarah's green eyes glistening with tears.

"So, I'm guessing you're happy now?" Sarah asked sarcastically. Rory's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at Sarah, who shook her head.

"Oh no you don't." She growled, "You don't get to cry over losing him." Sarah's voice was so harsh, Rory took a step back. Sarah kept advancing toward Rory until they became inches close. She pointed her finger at Rory as she spoke.

"You don't get to cry over him. You don't get to be sad he's gone. You don't get to be anything." She yelled.

"Hey, watch it." Logan came to Rory's defense, which made Sarah even angrier.

"Stay out of it, Frat boy." She said angrily, her eyes fiercely looking at him.

"Does it give you pleasure to watch him suffer?" Sarah asked, looking back at Rory who was now full out crying. "Does it give you some sort of sick satisfaction to break his heart over and over again?" Sarah was on the prowl after Rory and she wouldn't stop until she let everything off her chest.

"Sarah, I—" Rory tried to speak, but Sarah didn't give her a chance.

"NO—" She yelled, "You listen to me and listen good Rory Gilmore." Sarah began, "Do you have any idea what you just did? What you just let slip from between your fingers?" She asked, forcing herself not to crack over her sadness for Dean.

"You just let the BEST thing that happened to you, that could EVER happen to you walk away because you're a selfish, fickle and bratty little girl who has nothing better to do than to stomp on the heart of a man who loves her beyond life—a man who would do ANYTHING for her—a man who did EVERYTHING for her. You just let Dean Forester slip from between your fingers—not only that, you broke his heart more times than I want to count."

"I didn't mean to." Rory said in a small voice. Sarah let out a loud condescending laugh.

"You didn't mean to? Are you freaking kidding me?" Sarah wasn't going to stop until she said everything she wanted to say to Rory.

"So you didn't mean to cheat on him with Tristan? And then cheat again with Jess? You didn't mean it when you blatantly showed your interest in Jess? When you rubbed it in his face? You didn't mean it when you ripped out his heart all those times and stomped on it without care or pity?" Sarah was screaming now, making everyone in the house come out and watch what was happening.

Rory had nothing to say. She knew Sarah was right—she did hurt Dean, over and over again—and she knew she couldn't say anything that would make Sarah back off or make herself feel any better.

"Hey now—" Richard Gilmore said loudly, marching outside and standing behind Rory. "This is a private party and you're not invited. And I suggest you leave the premises young lady." He said in his condescending fashion. Sarah snorted.

"Oh, I bet you're so happy now Gilmore. Your precious granddaughter finally rid of the guy you never saw fit for her." Sarah was red in the face, a purple vein was beating in her forehead and her eyes were wide and frantic with anger.

"To you, Dean was nothing more than an annoying pebble in your shoe. He was never good enough for Rory, never smart enough or rich enough or worthy enough of Rory. You did everything in your power to turn her against him—guess what grandpa, it worked. You and your self-righteous, condescending holier than thou attitude won. Dean is no longer in the picture, so you go right ahead and set her up with an oil tycoon heir or an owner of a compound of magazines." Sarah looked back at Rory, who was close to passing out.

"You don't deserve him. You never did. You just broke the heart of the most lovable and decent man in the world and I will NEVER forgive you for it. I hope one day you wake up and realize what you've let slip away, what you threw away and cry blood over it. I hope one day you wake up and feel the pain he's feeling, the pain he will be feeling after this." Sarah's fight seemed to leave her and her voice started to tremble.

"Once again, I'm left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart because of you. Once again—" Sarah started crying and realization of Sarah's feelings toward Dean finally hit Rory like a wrecking ball.

"Once again I'm left to watch the love of my life suffer because of you. I hate you Rory Gilmore. I hope one day you fall so madly and so deeply in love with someone who breaks your heart beyond repair. I hope you can feel the pain I'm feeling, the pain Dean is feeling and I hope it NEVER leaves you. I really do." Sarah was close to breaking down and now that she finally said what she always wanted, she felt much better. There was just one more thing she had to say.

"You know why I became friends with you Rory? Because of Dean." Sarah started.

"I remember him saying to me that he wanted both of his girls to be best friends and despite hating you for possessing his heart, I did what he wanted—I became friends with you, because it made him happy. I disregarded my own feelings, I hid my love for him so I wouldn't put him in an awkward position, so that I wouldn't lose his friendship—because to me, Dean is not just the love of my life. He's my best friend, my only friend. We grew up together, we did everything together. Hell, I was willing to stay a virgin for the rest of my life because I didn't want anyone else but him—the thought of someone else touching me made my skin crawl." Sarah opened his heart wide and let everything out.

"That's how much I love him. I put his heart before mine and I'd gladly do it again if it made him happy—because that's what love is. Not being selfish. Not hurting the one you love—so, to conclude my speech, I want you to lose my number. I want you to forget we were ever friends. Whatever friendly feelings I had for you, whatever sisterly love I felt for you went away the first time you broke his heart. So, from this day forward, you can forget you ever knew a girl named Sarah Hendrix." Sarah looked over at Rory's frat friends and the other guests and found them all silent, with some looking on with pity and sadness. She noticed Loralei and saw that she was crying. She gave a small smile to her.

"You're the only good Gilmor, Loralei." Sarah said, "You always made Dean feel welcome, like family. You loved him, me as well—so thank you."

Sarah wiped off her tears and looked at Rory.

"Have fun with your frat buddies. I hope all of this was worth it." Sarah said in finality. She gave Loralei a final look, then turned around, walked to her car and got in. She drove out of The Gilmors driveway and back to the home she shared with Dean, preparing herself for once again picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

 _ **~The End~**_

 _ **So, what do you guys think?**_


End file.
